Troublesome
by MelloMel
Summary: Its a bunch of Harvest Moon One shots. TobyxMolly LukexMolly
1. The River TobyxMolly

TROUBLESOME

Description:  
Its a bunch of oneshots where the heroine of Harvest Moon- Molly, is in difficult situations and in need of help, so one of the ten bachelors saves her. MollyxlukexJinxToby

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon, or any of its characters. It belongs to Natsume and all those other stuff. I do enjoy playing the games though.

Chapter One/ The River

A/N:  
I'm not that good at coming up with plots and such... (bad story teller.) If you find this out of place, I'm sorry- get over it. I'm writing solely for fun. It doesnt matter if it makes sense at all to me. I just write it and thats it. Though, I'd be thrilled if you enjoyed it as well. Thankyou.

BUT, I do know this is not really that great.. so If you wanna tell me how to improve, I dont mind. Thatd actually make me happy..  
-Mel

Description: Molly has been feeling competitive lately, and decides to try out fishing just so she could show that Toby she was much more better than him. But things go haywire, and she falls into the river. And she doesnt know how to swim. Toby x Molly (T)

She had quite a few good catches.  
But she still wasnt as good as Toby. She wanted to at least reach his level in skill- which is why she was always out here practising her arm at fishing.

She had heard from Ozzie at the Fishery that this had been a good spot at the River for beginners.

She stood on the bridge near the farm lands and Ranch.  
But She still was only catching Rainbow Trout.  
It was begining to get annoying at how repetitive it was.

If only she could cast her bait out farther- she could catch more rare fish! It was a simple thought. its the way she thought the river had worked, but that was probably wrong.

With a sigh she pulled in another fish.

Rainbow Trout.

It was really annoying her now, more than it did before. Being as how Molly was so full of energy- not a patient person. She wanted to get better at this! But why did it need soooo much practise? She just wanted it to be like other things. Like farming. She didnt need any particular skill, all she needed was to take care of her crops and animals, and everything would be fine.

But with fishing it was different. Everything relied on luck- and skill. None of which she knew how to make work. Sure- she could go upgrade her rod at Ramseys, but he wouldnt do it unless she had shown him how skilled she was becoming at it. So all she had was an iron Rod, and it still didnt do much for her.

But then an idea came. A conclusion to her problems. The best idea she has ever had!  
If she had been much more closer to the waters edge- she could cast her line further! The only problem was is that she couldnt do it off the bridge or the fish wouldnt be as rare. Plus itd be hard to cast the line towards the ocean area as she had been doing now.

So without throwing her line into the rivers continuous flowing pattern, she stepped up onto the ledge of the bridge and sat so that her feet hung below her.

It might of been just a few inches closer, but she figured this would help her with her aim- even if only a little. Plus it would still be closer, and the same area Ozzie had been suggesting to her. Maybe this was actually a stupid idea- but if it helped persuade her enough that the fish would be a little more different, then who cared?

"Yes!" She called out in excitement as she threw the line with confidence into the water.

It HAD landed farther this time. Whether it be her getting closer, or the repetitive practise she had put in to this.  
She was going to catch a rare fish- and show it off to that Toby!

After all, she had become obsessed with this idea now- ever since he had given her a rare Huchen, she was pumped to go get better. That show off! She was going to show him. That she was much, much better!

And then the line tugged. She had a bite already! Not only was that quick, but it made her confidence in this bite sky rocket, and she wasnt going to let it get away!

Pulling on it as much as she could, she realised her strength was perhaps not enough, and she should stand and lean her weight into it. This fish had to be big, as it was enough to tug her in one direction. But either way she looked at it- she was heavier than any fish in this river, so it wouldnt win in a weight contest.

So she stood at the bridges cliffs edge and felt it tug even more.

It HAD to be a rare fish! She had thought. What kind of fish would tug so roughly?

She leaned more into it, but then her foot had slipped.

Her expression had went from Excited, to dreadful in a matter of seconds, as she had fallen from the bridge down into the water with a splash.

Wherever that fish was now, it certainly wasnt anywhere nearby anymore. There was no showing off to be done.

Water had filled her nose and mouth and had nearly suffocated her, until she had flailed around to gasp for breath above water. It was so difficult to just keep her head up. It made her curse innerly that she should had learned how to swim when she was little and living in the city. She SHOULD have listened to her mother and went to swimming class!

The air had burned in her throat- but she desperately needed it. Gasping as much as she could, she ignored the pain and tried to keep herself towards land, if she could just kick or paddle herself there- everything would be fine. She had missed land.

she could no longer keep herself above water though, and slowly began to sink.

All hope was leaving her thoughts now. That land, had faded as the water crashed over her face- the world became a blue color. But she wouldnt give up!

pushing as much water as she could under her hands, she pushed her head up once more over the water- but instead of gasping for breath she let out what breath she had left to scream out her lungs- "Help!" But it was rasp and muffled by the water that had covered her mouth once again as she began to sink into the depths of the water.

Everything was fading even more. She had no air, no oxygen- and was choking on the water now. who knew this river was so deep? it seemed like she was sinking forever. She could no longer even see the world above. it was all gone. She wouldnt see her animals, she wouldnt see the villagers, the Harvest Goddess, or even Finn, who had usually followed her around.  
She was almost at the point of reflecting but then she was enveloped by a warmness- two large arms had cradled her closely. Her eyes stung, looking through to see a man, swimming her above water and towards the surface.

"Are you okay?!" She heard a voice, but her vision was blurry, She felt she was already gone. Like maybe this savior who had obviously been sent by the goddess herself, maybe even the grumpy king had been too late. She could barely even feel life on her fingertips anymore. It was all black now.

She woke in the clinic. Was she saved? She had thought, as she pulled away from her covers and held her head in her hands.  
She was almost positive everything had been lost to her- that she was obviously dieing from the lack of oxygen. But she could feel it all around her now. And although it hurt to take in raspy breaths, she craved the air she inhailed.

Everything in her mind was fuzzy. And her throat was killing her. She had an IV in her wrist, which had bugged her from the start of waking up. and was wearing a gown that she had obviously been changed into by Irene.

"Geez." She fingered the hem of the gown and frowned. Jin was probably going to be mad that she did such a reckless thing. She was in no way prepared for a long lecture of health. Being as how she barely escaped with her life today. She hoped this wasnt just some weird dream. Everything had felt real. So it must be.

"Your awake!" She heard from the corner of the room. The voice had sounded surprised, and relieved at the same time.

Toby had pushed her back to lay down. "Please dont get up if you dont feel well." He tried to presuade her to no avail. The expression he had though, stabbed at her heart, and made her lean back only for a moment.

She blushed slightly but shook her head and rose. "No no.. I'm fine." She said with her cracked voice. "Its just a little water is all." With a stubborn look in her eyes she tried to stand. Ofcourse the IV had restricted her to just go and move around, but she wanted to do her best to convince him that she was fine. But she just made him look angry. Which she definitely didnt expect from Toby.

"You nearly drowned." He added with concern thick in his voice. Toby wasnt the kind of person to worry- but he certainly felt worried now. He was pushing her to sit back down, she might have thought so simply of her falling into the river. But he sure didnt.

With a pout she shoved his shoulder. "Ahh, shut up. Your starting to sound like Jin- you know." It was the speech- she dreaded. Why did he have to tell her?

A door closing had been heard, and Jin pushed his glasses up. "Is that so..?" He added walking over to her bed making a motion to tell her to sit back down. "Do you not care about your health- at ALL?" His anger had always seemed light to her, but she knew he was very angry- this having been the second time he saw her this week, except this time it wasnt her falling in a Pitfall in the Garmon Mines. It was a more difficult matter.

"ughh.." Molly gave up and sat back down, her hand proped under her chin as she looked out the window next to her bed to look at the sunlight gather dust in the air. She didnt want to hear it. She just wanted to hurry home and check on her animals that had probably needed her attention now.

"You should be more careful. If it wasnt for Toby, You would have drowned to death. And worried everyone." He tried his best to sound convincing. But he knew it was hard to get anything into her reckless mind. She was always getting into trouble. In fact, he thought he would already be used to this- it had become so repetitive in his life for him to take care of her.

"Toby saved me?" She questioned. Now remembering the man that had cradled her limp body to shore. Who had pressed her so intimately close to his chest. Her gaze looked over to Toby's face- who was blushing. And she couldnt quite make eye contact with him because when she did he had turned away, and something fluttered within her- it was embarassing. Someone she had felt so competitive against, had come to her rescue when all she was trying to do was shove how better she was in his face. She immediately felt worse, as the fluttery feeling became heavy and bothersome.

"Yes, you should be grateful." Jin continued, sitting on his chair to get ready for long discussion. "You need to be more attentive of your health! Do you have any idea how RECKLESS you are? I dont ever want to see you here again, Molly." He made sure to say that last part, as to get her attention because she seemed to have had dazed off when she had turned away.

Molly shifted her gaze to look at Jin again, and frowned, nodding her head. "Forgive me for being so reckless. And thankyou for caring for me." She said softly, many things clouding her mind right now- most of it Toby related. She wanted to do all she could to not look him in the eyes. for some reason it did something to her stomach. and she had not been fond of the second feeling it gave. She felt terrible, to have put everyone through her rash actitivities. Before, when she had hurt herself in the mines, she would just limp out and go to the clinic by herself, but this time she had to have someone save her. She was indeed a burden. To both Jin and Toby.

Jin nodded back understanding she finally had let the lecture sink in. He reached over to grab her folded now clean clothes that Irene had went and washed for her. "Here. Get plenty of rest today." He had added like he usually did at the end of his lecture- which had been shorter than usual. He then reached over with a cotton ball from his jar and pulled out her IV carefully replacing it with the cotton ball and taping it down.

The two men had then left the room, So she could change. She had so much on her mind now, that she hadnt realised how troublesome she was to others.

Toby made a weird face.

Why was she being so considerate recently? She kept giving him egg dishes. (his personal favorite stuff he never really told her about.) And some particular fish, and some fish dishes more recently. everyday, he was bonboarded with egg and fish gifts. But she wouldnt look him in the face. It had really bugged him. Sometimes he liked seeing her cheerful face. it would make his day alot better somehow, but now she was just shy, and everchanging. Everytime shed gift him shed run away without saying a word. He noted this, that she may have had felt in debt.

But was this really her way of saying Thankyou? If so, he knew he couldnt let her take this gratitude any further. Toby was happy that she was well, and that was all that mattered. He didnt need pricey dishes made for him every single day. Sure, it was a nice lunch- to have something you actually liked every day. instead of just cooking up whatever catch he got over a fire and eating it right away.

Everything was so perfectly placed though. It almost looked too good to eat.

He looked down at his sushi, and plucked it up with his chop sticks, and took a bite. her cooking certainly wasnt bad- it was near perfection. So it wasnt like he didnt appreciate it all. He loved good food- he was all about it. But maybe he should visit her, he had thought- so he could tell her that the kindness she had been showing him for this past week was appreciated but she neednt continue with it cause he had already recieved the message long ago on the first day of the week.

Deciding on this, he wrapped up the rest of the sushi and put it away, saving it for later. Probably dinner since he really didnt want octopus tonight- as Ozzie had planned as there get together family dinner. Walking out of the fishery, He hurried to the Farm Lands so he could visit her at her Farm.

She wasnt there. She was actually somewhere else. To be exact- the same place she had drowned at by the river! and Fishing at that! It didnt make any sense to him, neither was he going to try to make any sense out of it, but Why did she continue to do such reckless things?

She was still sitting at that edge of the bridge, holding out her rod, and casting it into the water. she didnt stand behind the ledge, or sit behind it, no.. she had to sit right on it like last time! It wasnt like it made a difference! So why had she done it?

He had remembered fishing at the river near the watermill, and looking over at her. He wasnt spying or anything. Its just he was there, and saw her arrive early in the morning. She was fishing, and it intrigued him some how in some weird way. But it was good that he was there then, because he saw her fall, and swam as fast as he could to drag her out of the water.

So it made him absolutely furious! He didnt know why about that either. Her life- her choices. But had she NOT listened to Jin about her health? She didnt have to say she understood, when obviously she had not! Because she was back there doing the same stupid stuff she had done in the first place without a care in the world. Without worrying about worrying others! she could easily slip and fall into the river again- and DROWN. And if he wasnt there to save her, there certainly wasnt any kind of second chance. That would be it!

Almost stomping towards her from behind her back, he grabbed her shoulders roughly and pulled her backwards until she had fallen onto the cold ground in front of him. She seemed to had bumped her head as he had pulled her back, but maybe that was the kind of reminder that she needed- to let her know she was really a dumb girl- repeating mistakes.

"Wahh!"  
Falling over molly looked up to see a very angry Toby. His arms were crossed, and he was pouting. It was such a rare sight to see him so angry- in fact he was almost never angry. He always seemed like a peaceful kind of guy who was always relaxing and enjoying life.

"What are you doing!?" He wailed, ready to throw a huge fit over her life choices. Cause this is what this revolved around. Her STUPID choices. It only could make him more mad thinking this way- but right now he really couldnt help it.

turning over onto her knees, she rose up to her feet yelling back. "I should Ask YOU that!" she pouted. "Jerk." She wasnt going to let him boss her around. What did he think she was here for anyways?!

grabbing her shoulders again- he shook her once. "You could fall again, sitting like that on the bridge! I saw you last time, do you really want to fall over?!" She looked angry as well to him, but he wasnt going to give in. She was the one in trouble here!

she pushed her hands onto his chest to try and push him away, but he stood firmly in front of her, at such a close distance. "But I'm just trying to catch some fish!"

"THATS WHY?!" It was very unlike Toby to become so mad, but he couldnt quite control his temper now. He LOVED fishing, but he definitely wouldnt put his own life on the line just so he could catch particular fish! He was simply happy by just catching fish in itself!

"Cause I want to make you extra good lunch- Y-you jerk!" She made sure to add. But then her face flushed red and she turned her head quickly to avoid looking into his grey-blue eyes. "You wouldnt understand how I feel about this. Sure- I can make you egg dishes fine, but only the fish ones I make taste the best. Because the fish I catch arent that good anywhere else.." she trailed off.

"Your health is more important." He frowned obviously hurt by her actions. "I can show you much better places to fish. you dont need to recklessly hang over like that. It worries me." He felt a throb in his heart, and reacted to that feeling. He pulled her shoulders over to him, and had pushed her against his chest.

She felt that feeling again, the one she had recognized in this week of pampering him with gifts. It was addictive. Her eyes closed and she sighed- relaxed, being so close to him. She could almost make out his heartbeat.

Toby just held her even tighter, his arms closing completely around her tiny frame as he rested his face into the corner of her neck and let his thoughts fade into nothing. It was as if thinking wasnt an option, because all the things he thought right now were so incoherent that his mind couldnt quite register.

Without another arguement she gasped. "Toby.." She called out softly. Which had made his heart pound again, against his chest. Why did he like hearing that alot recently? Was it her voice? It did sound cute.. When she wasnt angry. He liked it though, it did something to him that he had never felt. he was almost sure what it was. She was the only one making him feel this way afterall.

"I like you." He found himself saying back. Maybe it was his lack of actual thought processing right now, but he knew it was true whether his mind was blurry with his affection for her or not. He only gripped her tighter to him, closing any space that had been between the two by embracing her tightly. "I mean it." he made sure to add.

Molly's breath caught in her throat and she instinctively clung to him as he squeezed her tighter. What was this? She was mad a moment ago, but the feelings, and everything else had blended together so well, that everything else that was happening before hadnt mattered anymore. Not her skills in fishing, being better than everyone else, or anything. all that mattered right now, is that he just kept holding her close because it didnt feel any more natural than anything else had felt.

Then he pulled back for a moment to look at her eyes. He had been wanting to see them for so long. The optimistic expression that she always had every day, he didnt know until now, that it actually had fueled him. "Thats why.." He was trailing off, trying to think of what he had to say. "..You need to be more careful.."

She didnt nod or anything. She felt she answered with her expression, as her eyes had fluttered closed and his face drew near. She could feel his warm breath on her lips. It made everything else even more blank than it was before.

Her lips were soft, as his brushed over hers gently, he pressed more firmly against them, as if to confirm the kiss. It was chaste, but he pulled away suddenly remembering reality and that they had been in the middle of public. At first he had not cared, but thinking about it now, he was probably embarassing her.

Its not as if anyone had saw, but everything seemed important now. anything to do with her. He grabbed her hand and had started walking towards the Fugue Woods, to take her to his favorite spot. He didnt know why, but he wanted to be alone with her. It wasnt as if his intentions were bad, he just needed to talk to her in a more concealed place.

"..Were are we going?" She said shortly after, her steps dragged as she tried to keep up with his quick pace.

"You'll see." He replied back a little embarassed, since he had not shown anyone this place since it was his haven.

It was beautiful. She would not have guessed that there was such a exotic place in the Fugue Forest- nor did she know that anyone else knew the woods as good as herself. She was fairly impressed. The trees had loomed over there heads, the sunlight reaching its way through the branches and leaves coloring the ground in a mosaic kind of way. and a the river was there too, adding a peaceful sound as it flowed by.

Toby sat on a stump near the river, and looked out at the peaceful scenery as the sun, was not setting, but it was getting there. He had always wanted to show someone this place. Like, a bestfriend or something. So he would have company. But he couldnt just show anyone. He was always napping here. So in a way- this was his place, and his place alone. But the sudden urge to show her- he had to. He wanted to be alone with her, so that there was nobody. So he could be with her. In a way, it had felt like a date.

"This is really nice." She said, sitting beside him since the stump was large- obviously having belonged to an older tree. "I go all over these woods, but ive never really come to the river side of them- and on top of that its fairly impressive anyone else knows these woods besides the Witch and Luke."

"The Witch?" He pondered, not knowing who this other person was. He knew who Luke was- which actually was someone he rather not be near considering he had such endless energy.

"Ah.. Shes a lady that lives in Fugue forest. Her home is really deep into the woods. I dont think alot of people have been there." Fumbling her thumbs she looked down at them. "I kind of feel bad for her, since she seems so lonely. So I tend to visit every now and then. On my way I try to pick up Fugue mushrooms. Its one of her favorite things. Plus since I see them on the way anyways, its not a problem."

"Is that so.." He trailed, reaching for her hand to hold it- he squeezed. "Molly, your a wonderful person." He smiled. "I just wish you werent so reckless, coming into these woods that could get you lost. or the mines, and falling over from exhaustion. I mean, you really do need to value your health more, as the doctor says. Its very important."

Molly scowled, having let him take her hand she looked away embarassed. "I'm still alive, so stop worrying about me." She really didnt want to talk about her health, because nothing had happened in a whole week- she didnt need to hear it. "And I know these woods like it was the back of my hand."

"You say that, but you didnt know about this place."

"Because I tend not to visit the river side of the woods." She argued not wanting him to prove her wrong because of her pride- it was all she had.

"hm.." He smiled. "Were about to argue again. I dont like arguing with you."

She blushed even more and took her hand from him, turning away from him to hide her embarassed look. "I-I dont either.." she paused. "But weve only been arguing because of me. All of this, wouldnt have happened if I wasnt so defensive." She tried to open up to him, to let him know she wasnt really that great of a person as he had thought. "I only was fishing in the begining because.. I wanted to prove I was better than you!"

"Oh?" he said softly. "To know youd do such a thing- is admirable."

"Eh?" She turned to see him even closer to her. He was leaning into her space, and had reached up to caress her cheek.

"We should fish together more often, you know.." He added examining her face, her long lashes, rosy cheeks and soft lips. "I always enjoy your company." He had drew more near- and she gasped.

"I like you too." She said without thinking. "I want to fish with you as well."

It made him feel so complete. To know she wanted to spend time with him, and had even returned his feelings made him smile. He didnt know how this girl could get to him so much. "Good.." His words trailed off, as if there was no more to be said. It was like they were speaking with actions again.

From now on, they were going to fish all the time. He was looking forward to it.

Again her honey eyes had fluttered closed, and he drew near.

Such a wonderful offer, he decided to close the deal with a kiss.

FIN

Thanks for reading. 3


	2. Into the Mine's, and Out! LukexMolly

**A/N:**  
It made me reaaaaally really happy that someone liked my story! (Plus my brother! thanks for reading S-kun!) So yaay! I did a LukexMolly fanfic! This took me longer than the last.. and honestly- I didn't really plan much of it out, most of it just was there when I started typing. Sorry if its not that good D: errr.. I probably should be more confident, huh...?

Anyways! Hope you enjoy it! I put my whole heart into this D:

* * *

Chapter 2/ Into the Mines and Out

He was in late today. Dale was pretty upset about that, he knew he couldn't be too upset- but sometimes he wished Luke would at least check in or something. The last time he went missing he was gone for DAYS. He even had to bother the new Rancher to go and fetch him- what with her busy schedule, fixing up her farm and such it seemed like a lot to ask. But she had agreed without a second thought. Surely the girl could tell that he had really missed his son.

Luke frowned at his pops. "I'm really _realllllyy_ sorry, But I'm alright! I wasn't gone that long!" The frown had soon disappeared with a smile, which was like Luke.

"But you should try coming home a bit earlier.." Dale had growled, looking over to the clock on the wall to remind his son that it was nearly 3 in the morning. Who even stayed out this late? It made him wonder what his son was really doing.

"I'm really sorry!" Luke apologized, really feeling bad having let the time slip away. But he knew his father wasn't going to accept any kind of excuses. "At least I got some more lumber!" He smiled widely, hoping that would ease up the anger that his father had, but of course, probably not.

"We have more than enough thanks to you and Bo, which is why that_ isn't_ a good excuse Luke." The old man had crossed his arms and turned around, ready to go back to bed. The only reason he was up was because of Luke making so many noises coming back home this late. Luke was really the clumsiest- having the inability to sneak back indoors quietly.

It wasn't like he could apologize again, so he nodded, and followed after him ready to go to bed. With all the energy he has in the day, the only way he could sleep now was by blowing of some steam in Fugue Forest, or go in the Mines. It helped wear him out enough to be able to sleep at night. But it wasn't like he could tell his dad that his recent late night trips was because he needed to wear himself out. Because there was much more to it than that.

He had snuggled into his covers after removing his bandana and boots- not bothering to change into different clothes. with a sigh he remembered when all of this started.

Before all the visits to Fugue Forest, Luke had actually become a little lost in the woods. So his father had asked Molly to go look after him. And when she appeared, he was more than thankful. It was so good to be home again. So he visited her constantly- insisting that he should help around the farm to pay her kindness back. She never seemed to mind, and he enjoyed being able to help. It was actually kind of fun doing some extra work on a farm!

But then.

He started dreaming about Molly. Really weird dreams. Stuff he didn't quite understand. It was too awkward to go and ask Bo or his pops about it. And there was no way he was going to confront Molly about it. She just made his heart ache, his chest tight. And it was so weird! Luke didn't like it.. Didn't even understand it...

The dreams weren't bad at first. Sure, at first it was just a dream about her face. seeing her work in the fields, grooming the animals- normal stuff that she does. But then, it was stuff like him hugging her tightly to him feeling her hair on his cheek, being close to her in any way, or.. his hands on her. Her beautiful honey hues staring at him while he slipped his hands over her body. IT WAS SO WEIRD!

And so it became uncomfortable to sleep. so he went to Fugue woods. He would chop some trees (which seemed endless with all the steam he was blowing off, he'd figure all of them would be gone by now.) collect some wood. practise his axe skills. Such "Luke things" that he normally did. He occasionally visited the mines to look for some ores too. Of course this was all after helping her out at the Farm. It always seemed like a lot of work for her to do by herself, so he had been helping her out when he could ever since then.

At first, it did make the dreams go away, he ended up having no dreams. but they slowly came back to him, he kept thinking about her more and more.. What on earth was wrong with Luke?

He wanted to stop having weird dreams about her. He just wanted his normal sleeping pattern back. He needed to stop seeing her, maybe that would help. So she could stop doing these things to him.. So she could leave his head and he could finally concentrate on what was _really_ important! Like the Carpentry!

* * *

Molly sighed, looking out towards the Garmon mine District where Luke usually appeared ready to run over and help her with the fields. She had a lot of weeding to do today, and the sun was baking her back hot. So she felt that she really needed the help. And with Luke and his endless amount of energy, he was always a good help.

She bent down to pluck out some weeds that were around her tomato plant, her white gloves stained with the dirt that she dug into. Where could that guy be? Surely he didn't think she wouldn't need any help today on the farm? It was blistering hot! Though she knew she couldn't completely depend on him, it was HER farm after all, and she didn't pay him for the help he was giving her this past month or two.

But then she heard him and his cheerful upbeat voice. "MOOOOOLYYYY!" He wailed running over quickly to her garden, he panted hunching over, having run too quickly, his bandana a little crooked on his head. "I hope I didnt make you wait too long! I slept in bad!" He smiled all the way to the corners of his cheeks and laughed.

"You mean you JUST woke up?" She gasped, surprised by this. Luke was so work inclined and hyper that it seemed impossible hed ever sleep in! He was too much of a workoholic. He was always up before her doing things at the carpentry first and then bolting over to her farm before she could take a step outside.

"Well.. an hour ago. You know it does take a while to get here.." he panted still, raising up to stretch from the long run. "But this might be the last time I'm working here.." He added casually as if she hadnt had a problem with it.

"Huh? why?" She couldnt help the disappointment in her voice, it was just a slight shock, she really had to admit it, she kind of relied on his help. There was things that were a little difficult for her to do. After all she came here with hardly any farming experiance from the city, only with determination and a couple of tools to make a living. So she wasnt quite exactly used to farm life yet. The only reason she really came was cause of the Goddess..

"Well, yeah." He coughed a little. "I mean its been a while! Everything should be alright. Plus.." An extra excuse. He needed something good. "Pops needs me to help him more. Ya know, with the Carpentry. Since I've been here alot, I havent been able to help!" Which wasnt true at all.

She gave a heavy sigh. Well there goes her help. All the work on her farm was a bit difficult for one person. She tended to get worn out easily even with his help. How did the Goddess even expect her to be able to do all of this, AND save her? It was so much to do, though it probably didnt sound like much. "Alright.." She gave up, raising up from her crop, dusting her lap with her hands. "I understand Luke.."

"Ah, really!? Thanks!" With that, he hopped into her little Garden and stopped right in front of some weeds and began pulling.

What a busy body.. Did he ever have spare time for himself..?

* * *

When all the work was done, Molly had left her animals out to graze, and walked over to Garmon Mines. This was probably going to be her last day where shed be able to have extra time, so she figured she might as well enjoy it. As everyone knew- One of Mollys favorite activities was mining.

She walked into the cavern, and put on a hard hat with a light ductaped- which always seemed funny to her, how the hat had looked. but, she needed the light to see around in the dark mines. She would need this extra profit anyways- if she had wanted to survive this week. So she might as well go.

Her profits with her animals was enough to keep her stable but, she would need a bit more. more for what? Expanding of course. Though poor Molly was starting to feel she really wasnt cut out for farm work. But she was determined! She wouldnt give up, no matter how much she doubted herself. All she could do was try!

Having stepped down the stairs and lowered down to just level 18 she believed, she started hammering at the walls, and chunks of rocks that seemed promising. And it was a great day! She had even found a clod of gold burried deep in. That was pretty rare down here. In fact, it was much more easy to find when she went UP the mountain instead of down.

She had filled her bag with ores and such that she had discovered. She wouldnt be able to fit any more in there. But she would haul out as much as she could even with a her full rucksack- which had looked abused to the point of tearing by the way.

It was getting late. She knew that much. But it was hard to look down at her watch. She used the light to get a good look at the time. squinting her eyes, she could now see it was past 4 am.

"ugh.." She frowned. Shed stayed way too long. She couldnt even remember if she had brought her live stock back into their barns- which really worried her.

Rubbing her wrist against some sweat on her brow she sighed. Even though it was so late at night- or rather early in the morning, it was still so hot down here. the humid air suffocated her, and made her feel light headed. She needed to get out of here sooner than she thought or she would probably collapse from the summer heat.

fingering the wall she had been on, she felt her way back towards where she thought the stairs were. but she was a little lost. flashing her head-light around, whipping her head to see- all she could see was darkness, and dust gathering around her light.

Was this even the way she had first entered?

Going the other way around- she couldnt even believe this, getting lost in the mines like a twit, she moved more towards the middle of the room, squinting her eyes again, to adjust more to the darkness to try and see the exit of this floor. Boy- if she was stuck on this floor, how in the heck would she get through to the other floors?

She was sure those stairs were around here somewhere. and with a step,

Crack!

She came falling down through the floor as if it were paper, and not only had she fallen through one floor- she had felt her body repeatedly crashing through the floors as if they were never ending. her back absorbed the pain, and with one final crash, her body hit the cold gravel her head making a hit on the ground- it felt it had shook her whole body.

The first thing she did was turn over and cough out what seemed to be her lungs. It felt like she inhailed a wad full of dirt through her throat, and her body felt mangled and torn, like some one had thrown her through the earth. In the distance- there was someone though.. she could see there dark body in the light of where her cap landed. They seemed..familiar.

"M-Molly?!" The familiar voice choked, running to her side quickly. "W-what?!" they sounded as if they couldnt register what had happened. "You just... You just!" The male looked up seeing the large hole in the cieling and slowly engrossed what had exactly happened. Though without even thinking about it, he had heard the crash, and knew instantly what must of happened.

He picked up her small body quite easily into his big arms and scowled, his yellow cat like eyes flashing at her. "Y-You.." He still couldnt quite form a sentence, his mind was going crazy. Help Molly, save Molly, Molly this, Molly that! Hadnt he just got her out of his head?!

"Luke.." She faintly whispered, leaning her head against his chest lightly, it bobbed a little. He could see blood had streaked down her face, and knew first what to say just by gathering that information.

"Dont fall asleep!" He nearly shouted into her face, shaking her a little. "Remember to stay awake Molly!" Luke quieted down a bit more, but still a little too loud for Mollys taste. He ran over to her flashlight cap, ripping the tapped flashlight off its cap, and using it to guide himself up some stairs.

"You better stay awake!" He yelled, making sure to shake her every now and then.

He had left his Ores behind- but who cared? He could just find them another time.

But the world was shaking around her- the pain almost having been forgotten, everything was blurry. Why did Luke have to be so greedy, asking her to stay awake? She was so tired.. After all that work. And what was he doing out so late?.. Why was she so drowsy? All coherent thought left her head, and she slowly drifted off to what seemed to be nothing.

* * *

"That is SO EXTREME!" She heard Luke call out as he tilled some ground.

She nearly keeled over and laughed. "How does that even sound remotely extreme?" She couldnt hold the giggles back, she was on the other side of the garden, plucking some weeds from her poor turnip plant.

"You tripped down the stairs, and you were COMPLETELY fine though!" He argued. "And they were concrete! Not even one scratch?! EXTREME!" He then insisted, fist pumping the air like he always did with his wide smile. "What are you, some kind of tank?!" He laughed, tilling some more now.

Laughing again she raised up. "Nooooo! I told you-" She shook her hands at him. "Its cause I was wearing that bulky sweater my mom had made me wear! thats why!" Which was also the reason she had tripped down the stairs in the first place. She was covered in at least like, 20 layers of clothing that winter cause of her mom didnt want her to get sick.

"Still though!" The young carpenter kept on tilling. "Even I would probably break a rib or something falling down all those stairs. And trust me- I'm a little clumsy, I've been in nasty situations before!"

"Like?"

"Well uh.." He thought for a moment and then beamed. "OH! That one time a fish hook got stuck in my THUMB! MY THUMB!" Bellowing he set the Hoe to the side and pointed at a very small scar on his thumb. "See that?!"

Having to get a closer look, Molly carefully waddled over her garden and to him to look at his thumb, bending over and squinting her eyes. "huh..." She said almost unimpressed. "thats a scar?" It looked more like a freckle.

"I-Its totally a scar!" He said now offended, taking his hand back.

Molly pulled up her shirt. "Look."

He didnt have enough to time to register what she just did and screwed his eyes shut, turning away. "What are you doing?!" He wailed, knowing he shouldnt look at a lady there.

"No. Its a scar." Molly sighed grabing his arm to turn him around. "When I went swimming one time in a lake, a large piece of wood in the water got me on my stomach."

Luke turned for a moment, and looked with his golden yellow eyes. "Woah!" He hunched over to get a better look at the large scar over her belly button.

"THATS EXTREME!"

Oh boy...

* * *

"Luke, you should go home." Jin came into the room, around the corner, holding his usual clip board and pin as he strided over to sit at the beds side, to examine. He had looked tired, having been worried as well, since he had carred just as much as Luke did about her. His hair was out of place, his glasses crooked. Eyes focused though, more than ever.

"Its been a month..." He said, exhaustedly, the sleepiness clear in his voice. He didnt sleep the night before, and the night before that. Heck, when was the last time he slept? he had been keeping himself very busy with his new tasks. He bit on his lip.

Molly had slipped into a coma. Ofcourse, she had fallen very hard, and she was bruised everywhere. Even now, her body looked painted in black and blue. He couldnt imagine how much it had probably hurt. he remembered the worse pain he ever had was having a fish hook stuck in his thumb, but that was it. And back then, as a kid, he thought that had to be the worse kind of pain. But he was so very wrong.

He was really really worried. No, more than worried. She was always in his head. He always thought- its his fault. That she passed out, that he couldnt keep her concious on the long walk up the mines, and outside. He hadnt noticed she was out cold until the moonlight had bathed over her pale face. which had shown him how bad her condition actually was.

Irene came in after, looking sad at the small girl, interupting Lukes thoughts as well. "Have you switched her IV out yet?"

"-I'm getting to it." Jin iritably said to the elderly Irene, having been worried about her as well. The man was stressed. Would if this was it for her? There would be no more of her reckless activities- would if this was her last visit here? And he was angry about that as well, not being able to tell the girl, I told you so! Cause of her lack of concern for her health.

"Luke, you should go." Irene turned to him, frowning even more when she saw the bags under his eyes. She had never seen him more worn down. Depressed. Luke was more of an unending fountain of energy, but now the boy had looked beat and restless like all the energy he had before, was sucked dry out of him. "She'll be alright in our care as usual." She made sure to add, to ease his mind, remembering having said that exact thing when he had ran her into the clinic at five in the morning, callng for help at their door.

He shrugged, and went out the door. How late was it now? was it nine? He wasnt too sure, seeming as though time had left his thought. His friend was in a coma. That still hasnt sunk in yet. And its been a long month.

Luna was walking down Harmonica Town streets, and She saw Luke.

"Hey, is she doing okay?" She caught up to him, running to his side- having been worried sick as well.

He gave her a wide smile. "Yeah! Shes doing awesome! I'm sure shes going to be up any day now!" He also gave a thumbs up- but it didn't seem as cheerful as he usually was.

Luna tried to smile back. "I don't know how you can keep smiling at a time like this, Luke. But its pretty admirable." The younger girl patted down her dress, and stretched. "But your taking care of her farm all this week, right?" she was still smiling, her pink curly hair bouncing as she walked at his side.

"Well, Jin's looking after her! So everything is going to be A O K!" He looked forward, a smile still plastered on his face. "I'm not worried one bit. So, don't you worry at all either!"

"OK.." She sighed, crossing her arms. "I'm not one for farm work- trust me. I can barely stand the silk worms back at the shop!" she wrinkled her nose. "But! For Molly's sake, if you ever need help at that farm, I'll try to help with her garden- if that's okay with you! I actually like gardening!"

He snorted, so weird for the great Luna to offer help with something so dirty. She always seemed like an up tight prissy girl to him. "N-no!" He said with a fit of giggles.

She punched his side. hard.

"Hey hey!" pouting he waved his hands at her. "its not that.. I just don't need any help. All of its pretty easy honestly!"

Either that or he just wanted to be alone taking care of her farm.. He wasn't sure. It wouldn't feel right. Having someone else help around at the farm that is. because him and Molly had already done it so much together. It would feel unnatural if someone else stepped in to help. But that sounded a like an excuse as well.

She then frowned.

"Its so dark out!" He announced itching his cheek. "I'm going to go check on the farm before going home." He told to the lolita girl, before running off without another word.

"Hm." She bit her lip. "That idiot."

* * *

5 months had passed now.

Luke was still pretty worn out, but thankfully he was receiving much more sleep lately, his dreams though still nothing else but about Molly though. When did she ever leave his mind? He was sure he couldn't remember the last time he hadn't thought about her. She was such a dear a friend! Why wouldn't he be thinking about her?

He was starting to think to himself, what was this aching feeling he had felt for Molly? Why did his world suddenly revolve around nothing but Molly? her sweet smile, her thick lashes blinking at him, her soft hands that had grabbed his one time, her movements, her actions, her determination to have a farm, her love for her livestock, her love for anyone in general. Just everything Molly seemed to twirl around his head endlessly. And the littlest things would make his chest tighten.

And also make him angry.

Though all the people in town had moved on after the second month, it seemed as if everyone was forgetting Molly. And so easily at that! It made him angry! She was still alive, she just needed some time to wake up! And when she did, everyone better treat her nicely! he was even sad to say, his father had nearly forgotten about Molly's farm one time- which seemed so unlikely of him.

When was she going to wake up?

He looked down at her pale face, having memorized everything. Even when he closed his eyes, all he saw was her sleeping gentle face. he reached a hand to her own and squeezed it. So really, why did he feel so close to Molly all this time? he felt as if he had bonded even more with her as she was asleep.

"L-Luke...?" He heard a soft sound from her.

He was in utter shock. Did he really just hear that? Did he really-?!

"Luke..." She muttered again, her eyes fluttering a little, looking weakly up at him.

His mouth was agape. He was in utter shock! Is she REALLY awake?!

The first thing he did was shook her shoulders. "Molly!? Molly!?"

She coughed, her throat dry, and squeaked. "Yes..? Where am I.." It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"The Clinic!" He answered quickly, his usual smile wide on his face. He had never felt more happy! She was TALKING to him! Talking! Molly was fine! Well, of course she was fine! But she was TALKING!

Quickly the footsteps of Irene and Jin came into the room. "Whats with all that racket?!" Irene yelled, obviously upset. Jin though knew something had to of happened for all of that noise- he quickly ran to the bed side, and looked at Molly, forcibly removing Luke's big arms from her, he looked down at her, and held up three fingers. "How many?"

She laughed for the first time after having woke up. "fifteen."

"Molly!" he growled, wanting her to take this seriously.

"What time is it?.." She pondered after rising up and looking around.

Luke nearly pounced on her. "Its been like almost 6 months!" He couldn't help but smile, even though her being asleep for so long was a sad thing. "Like! SO LONG!" He was yelling even louder more excitedly. She was awake, Molly was awake!

She couldn't help but feel dazed. THAT long? It felt more like a nights rest. (a long one at that.) She yawned and licked her dry chapped lips. wait..

"WHAT ABOUT MY ANIMALS?!"

* * *

She was sleepy. Why was she so sleepy? after apparently being in a coma so long, all she felt like doing was sleeping, and eating. She didn't want to get out of bed, and do anything. Though she worried about her animals- Luke promised he was taking care of them, and that she should relax for the next couple of days.

Though sometimes it didn't make any sense- Luke had nothing but barged into her home one time and shook her in her sleep yelling- "WAKE UP MOLLY!" And it wasn't the first time, she had almost become used to her wake up calls from Luke, and it didn't seem unnatural at all to sometimes find the man sitting around in her house. Though she didn't know why.

She was sure Luke had much more other important things to do. But he always argued that he was used to the farm work now, and didn't mind doing all of it. But she found it hard to believe one person could even accomplish all the work around her farm, and still be as energetic as we was at the end of the day. It was as if something had changed in him.

She shrugged out of her covers, and stepped onto the wooden floor. "Mphh.." She made a noise and walked over to her miniature refrigerator. There actually had not been so much food here before. But there was Milk, eggs, bread, and some curry dishes wrapped in foil.. She guessed that it had been Luke's fault that there were so many left over dishes. Probably stuff that he made. Most of it being vegetable curry- which he had told her at one point that was one of his favorites.

closing the fridge and deciding not to eat, she put on a fresh pair of jeans and a work shirt, and stepped outside after putting on her boots.

"What are you doing up?" Luke pondered, running up to her side. "I mean.." He continued. "Not that its a bad thing your up, iactuallylikeitbetterwhenyou rawake,costheniknowyournotsleepingl ikebeforebutnowbut-"

"Luke." She stopped him mid sentence. "I'm okay." stretching before running over to the barn, she wanted to at least help out. (thought the doctor had told her not to do farm work for a little while and leave it to Luke.) But she felt bad! And besides! She was definitely better already. She didnt feel like anything was broken, or feel to weak to stand. In fact she felt as strong as ever.

But then Luke grabbed her hand. "No- Molly." He tried to start, this sad look on his face.

"I'm fine." Molly reminded him and pulled her arm away, but to no avail, as he had grabbed it back.

"I want you to take it easy." The young carpenter complained, he had this sad look on his face.

she sighed. "Luke, even you say I'm as tough as nails. I told you I'll be fine. besides.. why does it worry you so much?" Accusing, she took her arm back. She had been missing out for 6 months. She even had to check on the goddess (Since Finn had bugged her every morning about it. Had he even cared Molly was asleep for so long anyways?)

"Cos, I love you!"

"Eh?"

It sounded pretty casual, but it also sounded just like Luke. But wait.. what did he say?

He looked at her simply, like a child. "W-well." he continued his voice a little shaky. "You see! I care for you _a lot_ and stuff! and I think about you all the time...so... I, _I love you_!" He then smiled really wide.

_What_?

Molly furrowed her brows. "You.. WHAT?!"

With a pout the carpenter shook his head, crossing his arms- almost acting a little bit like Luna. "Come on! I already said it. Do you need to hear it again?" His voice was so naturally loud, it had sounded like he was yelling, but she had grown accustomed to his loud voice.

"You.. _Love_ me?"

"Course!" he then- as if it was not a problem, put his hands on her shoulders and had pecked her forehead. Isn't this what couples do?

Molly turned completely red. "a-ah!" Nearly falling over from surprise, Luke caught her before she could.

"Be careful silly!" he chimed, having her held close to his chest now.

"That was.." her mind now fuzzy. "Sudden."

He smiled. "don't you like me back?"

"W-well.. yeah, I do.." She starting talking before thinking.

"Then we should get married!"

"_EH_?!"

* * *

She heard a knock on the door. It was that same tone that she heard every morning. (Luke deciding to knock instead of just barging in.) How did he still manage to wake up before her? Having already been ready, and dressed- she went to the door and opened it with a smile. "Luke." he linked her hand in his, and pulled her from out of the house closing the door. She couldn't help but smile.

Everyday consisted of this. Luke coming to her every morning, sometimes beating her to the farm before she was completely up. He helped her every single day. It was as if their conversation on him stopping had never happened in the first place. It made her...Happy.

They were in the fields every day, caring for the animals, tending her vegetables, and doing other stuff. Sometimes after wards the two would go fishing. But nothing much of conversation was really notable then. It mainly consisted of how their days had been, and random stuff.

It was a few weeks before the wedding, but the two had acted completely normal, like they did before.

"Hey Luke!" She smiled, setting her fishing rod to the side. After work, they had went out and went fishing today.

"Hm? What is it?" With his same wide smile, he looked at her expectantly.

She looked down a little embarrassed, and giggled a little. Why did she always act like such a giddy school girl when they were hanging out? She was so used to him seeing her differently- like a guy. But she kind of felt like a lady around him recently- him, having proposed that time, and their wedding coming up soon.

"Ah.." She blushed even more, looking up now to the sun in the clouds. What was there to be embarrassed about now? "I love you!" She called out as if telling the world of her undying love.

She heard laughter, and turned to see him, bent over laughing his lungs out.

"Hah! I love you too!" he said, still in that casual way he always did. Was he not shy at all?

she reached over to peck his cheek, and giggled as well. His yellow eyes flashed at her, and he was blushing. Maybe he wasnt as bold as she had thought.

He then, completely forgetting his fish pole, as she had forgot hers as well, grabbed onto her shoulders and pressed his lips softly against her own. No, scratch that, he was bold!

but- she wasn't complaining!

* * *

**A/N:**

FINNNNNNN! OHHHHMYGOOOODDD THAT TOOK FOREVERRRRRR!  
Okay, so maybe it didn't turn out that well..  
No, Mell! CONFIDENCE! It, DID, turn out well!  
No.. that just sounds cocky...

Anyyyyyways! Review if you'd like, I'd like it! and unn... um. I'd like it if you told me how I could improve XD and all that stuff!

Thanks a lot for reading all that!

-Mell


End file.
